The present invention relates to a rotary fluid pump or compressor, and more particularly to an improved vane type rotary fluid pump or compressor in which a rotor is eccentrically journalled within a stator housing and a plurality of vanes are slidably fitted in the body of the rotor at an angle with a radial plane passing through the axial center line of the rotor.
In a vane type rotary fluid pump or compressor of this kind, a plurality of vanes slidably fitted in the body of a rotor are frictionally guided at their tips by a cylindrical inner wall of a stator housing to form suction, compression and delivery chambers and function to seal each of the chambers from each other. It is, therefore, preferable that each tip of the vanes is formed to have a curved sliding face corresponding with the inner wall of the stator housing. However, formation of the curved sliding face is very difficult in manufacturing process and causes high production cost. Conventionally, a solution of the problems has been proposed, wherein a round-shaped sliding tip is provided to the vane. The result is not sufficient since the initial fitness of the vane to the inner wall of the stator housing is yet rather poor and the sealing function is not satisfactory.